Do you really love me, flaws and all?
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: Sasuke's on a mission. Ino's just back. Hinata's not blushing. Lee and Sakura at an Ice cream parlour. Well this is gonna cook up to be a good story. xSasuInox T to be safe.


**Ally - Just something that wandered across my thought while walking home one night.**

**Minnie - Yo Zippy what you doin?**

**Ally - Writing so Shoo!**

**Minnie - Meanie Poo... Ooh Ami! ~Runs off after Ami.~**

**Ally - Hope you enjoy and: Hidden Butterfly does not own anything.**

**xXx**

Sasuke sighed as he strolled through the park thinking on his past. The sun was just beginning to rise painting the sky a milky pink and many people were starting to wake. Some ninja jumped over the rooftops yet Sasuke paid them no attention. His thoughts turned quite suddenly from those of his murky past to ones of a certain someone that was garunteed to be back from their mission by now. Sasuke allowed a small smile to slip across his features for all of a second before it left just as suddenly. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of town with a purposeful stride.

As he passed Ichiraku's he called hear the sound of Naruto's obnoxious voice and smirked before poking his head under the curtain to see naruto sitting next to Hinata talking happily unaware of the fact the girl next to him was fighting of a tremendous blush by sheer will power alone... Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion this was something to do with Yamanake Ino who had befriended the young Hyuuga and made it her mission in life to get Hinata and Naruto together. It was going well apparently. He withdrew his head and continued on his way.

Passing the barbecue restaurant he glanced through the window and saw the Akimichi and Nara having a discussion with none other than Kurenai Yuuhi's son, *Akio. He could see that the boy looked suitably ashamed though it was more than possible the young prankster was planning his next attack.

Continuing on his way Sasuke soon found himself passing the **ice cream parlour. Sakura was there waiting for someone and upon seeing Sasuke made to walk over to him but Rock Lee came up behind her and hugged her tight gaining her attention as they turned to look at the menu together.

Sasuke turned to go down another street and saw his destination just up ahead. Fighting the urge to grin he sped up slightly and continued forwords.

Arriving at the destination he pushed open the door the sound of a bell announcing his arrival but it was ignored as he strode through the shop then pushed open another door and running up the stairs two at a time. Opening a door at the top of the stairs he was greeted by the sound track of Mamma Mia playing on the sound system. Underneath the sound of the music there was also the sound of running water. Sasuke followed this sound and pushed open yet another door walking into the bathroom where someone was showering.

He grinned at the sight of a familiar outfit chucked carelessly into the laundry basket. he walked over to the shower and tapped on the glass. The person in the shower squeled and the shower glass slid across some so the occupant could poke their head around the gap. But no sooner than the glass had been slid across Sasuke had slipped it completely across and dragged the young girl out into his embrace.

The person sighed exasperated and muttere something the sounded a lot like, 'troublesome'.

"I missed you Ino. I also seem to recall telling you not to go on that mission." ino sighed and pushed away from him a bit and frowned up at him.

"Tch. I love you too. Also I'm fine arent I?" Sasuke merely grinned and pulled her close again resting his chin atop the blondes wet head.

"Hn. I was still worried. No shower you smell." Ino gasped and pushed him away huffily before getting in the shower again. Sasuke smiled and headed to Ino's room to get her a clean outfit. He had always found it hard to believe that anybody could truly love him flaws and all, but ino did and she always would. Or Kami help him, he didnt know what he would do.

**xXx**

***As far as I know this means 'Bright Boy' (If the site I used is correct.)**

****I dont know if Konoha has one but... They do now! ^-^**

**Ally - Anyway hope you enjoyed. R&R Please if you dont mind.**

**Minnie - Can We Go Shopping Now?**

**Ami - Shoes?!?**

**Ally - Yeah...**


End file.
